Happily Ever After
by NikkitTheNinja
Summary: That's all Hinata ever wanted. To have a happily ever after with Naruto. How hard was that?


Hinata was sitting in her room reading from a book of fairy tales. She knew it was kind of weird for a 19-year-old Konoichi to read children's stories, but she just couldn't help it. She loved them so much. She loved how everybody always got a happy ending. She hoped that someday her and Naruto would have their happy ending.

Naruto was now Hokage. The council made him Hokage when Tsunade died in a battle with the sound, along with Sakura. Naruto always blamed himself for not being able to save them.

She was currently reading Cinderella. It was just getting to the good part, the part where the prince comes with the glass slipper to find Cinderella. Suddenly there was a knock on her door.

"Come in" she called as she put away her book.

The door opened to reveal her butler, Samuel. Hinata always did like Samuel. He was an elderly man, but he always kept to himself and was always looking out for Hinata.

"Hinata-hime, Naruto is here to see you."

"Thank you Samuel, tell him I'll be down in a moment"

He nodded before leaving quietly. Hinata quickly looked in a mirror before heading downstairs to see her fiancé. He proposed to her about 3 weeks ago during Konoha's Annual Sakura Festival. It was so romantic. Or at least Hinata thought so.

"Hinata-Chan!" Naruto exclaimed, engulfing Hinata in a giant hug as soon as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey Naruto-Kun"

"Come on Hinata, Lets go for a walk!" Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand walking toward the door.

"Okay" She simply replied before being dragged outside.

Soon enough Naruto had led her to the outskirts of Konoha, along one of the many trails..

"Don't you just love this time of year Hinata!" Naruto yelled letting go of her hand to do spin in a circle looking at the sky, making Hinata giggle.

She truly did. It was fall so all the leaves were starting to turn red and yellow and fall to the ground, it was beautiful. Hinata was about to reply when they heard a rustling in the bushes.

"Who's there?" Naruto demanded pulling out a kunai and getting in a defensive position in front of Hinata.

"Such a naïve Hokage, don't you think?" a voice deep came from behind Naruto.

"Yes, very naïve indeed" a second voice agreed. This voice was lighter, a girls voice.

Slowly Naruto turned around to see the man and woman. The man had grabbed Hinata and held a kunai to her thought, the woman standing a few feet away. Both of them were wearing sound ninja headbands.

"If this Hokage were really as great as everyone says he is" The woman started, a mocking tone to her voice "Than he would have sensed us and been able to save his love"

"What are you two doing here? The war between the leaf and sound is over!"

"We simply felt the need to test the great Hokage's strength, capturing this girl was just a bonus" The man laughed.

"Let Hinata go! She has done nothing wrong" Naruto yelled. Scared to lose yet another precious person to him. Especially Hinata.

"If you are really as great as everyone says you are then you will be able to track us and save her in time. If you do not find us within one hour, the girl is dead" And with that, they were gone. They had taken Hinata. Naruto ran as fast as he could trying to track the sound ninjas. He was not going to lose her.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

It Had been a while since the two sound ninja had taken Hinata, and she was starting to get worried. I had been almost an hour already. Where was Naruto? The two ninjas had taken her to an abandoned building where she had found out that the two ninja were rouges and were trying to start another war. If thing Naruto take much longer, another war is just what their gonna get.

If Hinata were in one of the fairy tales that she loved to read so much, her prince charming Naruto would come through that door at just the right moment to save her. He would kick rouge sound ninja's ass and take her back to Konoha to live happily ever after. IF this were a fairy tale. But no, this is definitely not a fairy tale. Hinata's not a princess and Naruto's not a prince. And there certainly wasn't going to be a happy ending.

"Sorry lady, but your loverboy's too late" The man said pulling out a kunai walking toward Hinata.

Just then Naruto burst through the door and for a split second, Hinata thought that he could save her, that they could actually have their happy ending instead of it ending like this. That was before she felt the kunai go into her stomach. Naruto had arrived in just enough time to watch her fall to the floor.

"NNOOOO!" Naruto screamed running towards Hinata. He fell to the floor beside her and took her into her arms. Her body was limp and cold. He tried to stop the bleeding by putting pressure on it but it was too late. He looked into Hinata's eyes which were now lifeless.

"I'm sorry Hinata. I should have been able to save you. I should have been able to get here sooner. I don't deserve to be Hokage. I couldn't keep Sasuke from leaving the village. I couldn't protect Baa-Chan or Sakura. I couldn't even protect you Hinata. What kind of Hokage can't protect the ones he loves? I'm so sorry Hinata. I'm so sorry" Naruto said, tears in his eyes. He held Hinata close to him as he began to sob

The rouge sound ninja disappeared. A second war between sound and leaf never began. Naruto wouldn't allow it. Saying that's not what Hinata would have wanted. She wouldn't want a war started over her death.

Carved on Hinata's grave was written

_Hinata Hyuuga_

_1991 - 2010_

"_A beautiful princess, even in death, still awaiting her happily ever after"_


End file.
